Currency
In Battlestar Galactica Online, there are three types of currency. Tylium, Merits, and Cubits. Each type of currency can be used to purchase different things like ships, ship upgrades, ammunition, items, and equipment. Tylium ' Tylium' is the most basic form of currency and the easiest to obtain. Although it is also used as fuel (it is needed for FTL jumps and for use of boost), Tylium is used to purchase nearly everything in the game, sometimes in combination with Cubits. Tylium can be obtained five different ways; Combat, Mining, purchasing it with cubits, Daily Assignment Awards, and as salvage from Salvage Canisters. Merits ' Merits' are a form of Currency that appeared in the game on 15 April 2011. Merits are obtaineable in 3 ways: #Killing other players in P v P (Player vs Player) combat (they are usually awarded in small amounts for nearly every P v P kill, and a bonus of 450 are given when you turn in the Disrupt Enemy Operations Daily Assignment); #Forcing an enemy Outpost to retreat (Outposts give about 40 per player when forced to retreat). You must be with 3,000 metres when the Outpost retreats to gain the award; and #Destroying the Basestar or the Battlestar Pegasus. In P v P combat, merits are usually rewarded in amounts of 20 to 50 (following changes to the loot system with Game Update 50) for nearly every P v P kill. However, P v E (Player Vs. Environment, or in other words player v NPC) combat does not reward merits. One of the daily assignments, Disrupt Enemy Operations, requires players to destroy a set number of enemy players (not NPCs or Drones) in combat (it increases, as players level up, to a maxium of 10). When completed and this assignment is turned in, players earn a bonus of 450 merits. To earn merits from an Outpost retreat, the player must have done damage to the outpost. Also, when the Outpost retreats, anyone within a certain radius of said outpost will recive 40 additional merits. As of right now, Merits can be used for five things; Upgrading the multi-role ships such as the Cylon War Raider, Liche, Nidhogg, Viper Mark VII, Halberd and Gungnir; purchasing of nuclear torpedoes; renting the Battlestar Pegasus or Secondary Basestar; buying the Carrier class of both factions (The Brimir and The Surtur); and buying and/or upgrading the Stealth ship of both factions (The Raven Mark VI-R and The Malefactor Type-1). Large Merit Image.png|Merits Cubits ' Cubits' are the highest value currency in the game and are used in purchasing booster items, upgrades, Ships and resources. Similar to other free-2-play games Battlestar Galactica Online features cash shop items which require cubits to be purchased, however, unlike most other free-2-play games Battlestar Galactica Online allows you to obtain cubits through normal gameplay. Obtaining Cubits There are several ways to obtain cubits without purchasing them. One way is to defeat NPCs. Depending on the type and level of the NPC, the amount of Cubits received can vary greatly. For example, destroying a Jormung will reward you with signifcantly more cubits that destorying a Cylon Raider. Another way to obtain cubits is by completing and turning in your Daily Assignments, as they are one of the rewards given. Mining for water (either from asteriods or planetoids) is one of the most efficient ways to obtain cubits, as water can be sold at a rate of 5 units of water for 1 cubit. Finally, cubits can be purchased using the online payment portal (see below). Purchasing Cubits Whilst in game, clicking on the "Get Cubits" button (which is located on the Menu Bar, the button looks like a $), will pop-up the payment purchase screen. You then need to select which cubit pack you wish to purchase by clicking on the relevant icon. This will then place the cubit poack in your Shopping List. You can add as many cubit packs as you wish. When you are finished click on the green "Proceed to Checkout" button. This will then take you to another screen for choosing your payment options (e.g. Credit card). You need to following the remaining steps as you will be shown. When it is concluded you will get a message saying the transaction has been successful, the screen will disaplay a transaction number, and the cubits will be added to your account (they will be placed in your hold or locker with your other cubits). You should also receive an e-mail confirming the details of your transaction. Occasionally there may be a slight delay as to when you receive the e-mail. If you would like to know the current cubit prices, please read this page for more information. It should be noted, that periodically during the week, on certain days, there will be a "Happy Hour" where any cubits purchased via the store will be doubled (e.g. Buy 350,000 cubits for $US 99.00, and receive 700,000 cubits) automatically. These happy hours are not always advertised, but are sometimes run in conjunction with item sales that are sometime advertised on the Official Battlestar Galactica Online Facebook Page. Cubits Image 2.png|Cubits Category:Game Info